


Catch Me

by Calimon1991



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot for Argent/Claret from the webcomic teahouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more for this series and this will become a series of short stories, but right now this is all I have

Claret had always been clumsy; she was especially clumsy after being with a client.

This meant that even though all the employees at Teahouse jumped up in alarm, no one was really surprised when she fell down the large flight of stair in the lobby.

And they were even less surprised when Argent caught her.

The white-haired women practically shook as she clutched Claret to her.

Claret panted, quite shaken herself, but mostly unscathed.

Argent pulled away to look into the green-haired girl’s face, “Please tell me you’re alright.”

Claret gave a shaky giggle and a soft smile, “I think I may have twisted my ankle, but other than that…”

Argent let out a breath before nodding and sweeping the other woman into her arms.

Squeaking, Claret flung her arms around Argent’s neck, “A- Argent!”

“I don’t want you falling again.”  Argent stated as she started back down the stairs, carrying the other woman in her arms.

“I’m alright, I can make the rest.”  Claret insisted.

Argent was having none of it though and ignored her, getting her the rest of the way down the stairs before walking over to the couch that was in the lobby, placing the injured girl on it.

The other employees stayed out of the way; they all knew that as calm as Argent was there was one thing – or one person – that broke that calm.

“Stay there; I’ll be right back.”  Argent said as she left the other woman to go to the kitchen.

Rory came over as Argent left, “Are you okay?”

Claret smiled, “I’m fine; I know Argent will take good care of me.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to walk up the stairs after something like that.”  Rory said as he shivered at the thought of falling himself.

Shrugging, Claret gave another smile, “I think I’ll be okay; I know that Argent will always be there to catch me.”

END


End file.
